


A Certain High School Pair-up

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 09:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: One-shot. Touma shares an accidental kiss with a classmate.





	A Certain High School Pair-up

**Disclaimer: I don't own A Certain Magical Index or it's spinoffs, Kazuma Kamachi does.**

**[ACHSP]**

**A Certain High School Pair-up**

**[ACHSP]**

It was, once again, a chaotic day at Touma Kamijou's high school, especially at his expense. While his classmate, Seiri Fukiyose, was scolding him over his downcast attitude for the umpteenth time in the hallway outside class, he was quick to notice a herd of his schoolmates stampeding their way in the same hallway without Seiri noticing.

"Whoa, look out!" Touma called out to a surprised Seiri while moving them both out of the way only to trip right on top of Seiri on the floor. Upon opening his eyes to see what was going on, he was shocked, somewhat scared, and even aroused to see that his hands were on Seiri's well-endowed chest while his lips were engaged with hers.

Seiri, however, blushed in embarrassment from the grope and kiss she was unwittingly getting from the boy she secretly liked until her tough instincts kicked in and she pushed Touma off her.

"Uh, I can explain." Touma tried to reason with an angry Seiri, but immediately started running when she brought her fists out.

"Get back here, you jerk!" Seiri yelled as she then chased him throughout their school.

**[ACHSP]**

**I wanted to write this in November to coincide with my previous A Certain Magical Index one-shots from last year, but it didn't take long for me to get bored a bit, so you know. Anyway, congratulations on the series' return as an anime and congratulations to myself for making one final one-shot before focusing on my longer stories from now on. I chose the pairing because I didn't see the two characters in a pairing segment on FanFictionNet until now and also decided to forego the "additional power" thing I had going for me for the previous four to keep it simple. At the time, I was so inspired by the different Devil Fruit Luffy stories in the One Piece fandom as much as I was by the numerous different faction stories that I didn't realize that I may have been wishing for too much.**

**Regardless, I hope that this was enjoyable as short as it was.**


End file.
